Sharp things
by Mika Harada
Summary: Mika the elf rogue inquisitor and her dear Kadan. If liked I will try to update regularly and continue the story rated M for later


She sighed this was the fifth time she's done that in the consecutive hour or so, she was absolutely bored of all the piles of paper work that cluttered her desk. As inquisitor it was her job to sign important document but all she wanted to do was was grab her bow and go practice with her favorite band of misfits, The Chargers and well more importantly Bull. Pushing a paper out of the way that didn't seem to important, she let her mind wander to the Iron Bull as it always did lately. She imagined him hear standing behind her and then resting his big strong calloused hands in her shoulder and him turning his head so he could easily whisper what he was going to do to his sweet little Kadan. Completely entranced by the dirty little fantasy going on in her head she was completely oblivious to the fact that someone was standing in front of her until the said person cleared their throat, startling her out of her daydream. Bashfully she looked at the person who entered her bedroom and seeing Cullen she smiled in welcome.

"Cullen, is their something you need?"

She looked at Cullen always present armor that seemed shiner to her for some reason. Looking into his armor her reflection was staring her back her usual silky long black hair was ruffled and looked like hell and her bright big green eyes had bags under them from lack of sleep and she looked paler than normal which made her Elven slave marking stand out even more. The marking she once wore proudly but now hated since the battle with Cyrephous and he openly mocked it and said that she proudly wore the mark of a slave.

"I was just stopping by to see if you were done, but seeing your desk I say your far from it." he gave a look of pity as his eyes didn't miss a thing.

"Oh well things are going great, from all this paper work I should be done within the year!" laying on the sarcasm, she saw Cullen crack a smile and shake his head.

"You are the inquisitor all these important matters need to ran by you, but if you want I'm pretty sure Josephine said she was bored and had nothing to do." hearing those words from hum made her instantly perk up as she grabbed her undecided pile and give him a thankful look.

"Thanks Cullen I need a break and I hope Josephine won't mind." picking up the pile if papers she brushed past Cullen who seemed to want to say something but then stopped himself. Leaving her bedroom she made her way to Josephine, who after a brief discussion and the promise of importing some cake that she loved, took the papers from her and agreed to do them. Rushing outside she went to the tavern to meet up with bull, entering the tavern bull was always in his usual place is that's where she went with a small smile on her face and her small hand gently clasping her part of the dragons tooth as she made her way toward him. Seeing Bull and Krem sitting down at a table drinking and playing wicked grace with each other didn't stall her at all all she did when she approached the two was sit down beside Bull and watch the match intently.

After some odd hours she was awoken by Bulls deep rumble of laughter as he seemed to win the game against Krem. Sitting up and stretching sleepily she ran a hand through her hair only to hear Bulls deep rumble of a voice call to her.

"sorry Kadan didn't mean to wake you." he smiled at her and placed vibe if his big hands on her back and started to rub it, in the way that made her melt.

"its fine Bull I should but of fallen asleep during your great win against the formidable, Krem." she smiled and sat up making bulls hand just rest on her back as she looked over the game andat bulls triumph. Since Krem has been beating Bull lately he has been practicing with her to better himself and seeing how she was a natural at the game she would sometimes win causing him to change methods on her. Leaning onto Bull she felt comfy and over at Krem he seemed happy and content to jab back and forth with Bull as they always did issuing petty threats and wages of the next game, and after Krem bought Bull another round of his choice of drink and staying for a couple of more minutes to just talk he left leaving the two alone.

"Rough day Mika?" bull wrapped one of his arms around her shoulder and pulled her to sit in his lap as he looked her over.

"Kinda I just want to go out and actually feel like I'm making a difference, not sitting behind a desk signing papers." smiling she got comfortable in his lap and reached up played with one of his harness straps and then she would just let her figures trace one of his many scars the one he got protecting her, cause she failed to reload her bow in time to kill her assailant and he had to jump in to take the blow. He laughed at her answer and then grabbed her hand making her look at him in his one good eye. As his bent over and stole a lingering kiss from her lips.

"I know I know I'm the inquisitor its my job, but right now I just want to be me Mika an girl who is in love with her Kadan." she smiled as she stood up and kept her hand in his and tugged him all the way to their room.


End file.
